


Love Blooms In All The Weirdest Places

by orphan_account



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liquidator truly believed that love wasn’t real.He believed that love was fake; it was impossible to have a “true love” out there, waiting for you. Sure, his only experience in relationships was with his ex-wife, but he’s seen other relationships crumble and break. It wasn’t that he didn’t think people couldn’t be happy, he just didn’t believe in the whole “true love” nonsense.Then he met Reginald Bushroot.
Relationships: Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Love Blooms In All The Weirdest Places

Liquidator truly believed that love wasn’t real.

He believed that love was fake; it was impossible to have a “true love” out there, waiting for you. Sure, his only experience in relationships was with his ex-wife, but he’s seen other relationships crumble and break. It wasn’t that he didn’t think people couldn’t be happy, he just didn’t believe in the whole “true love” nonsense.

Then he met Reginald Bushroot.

Liquidator and Bushroot didn’t get along with each other in the beginning. Though, they never really tried to be friends in the first place. Whenever Liquidator heard about Bushroot on the news, he always found himself frustrated with the other; he hated how much of a push over he was. It didn’t help when they first met, when they became a part of the Fearsome Four, because he got to see the true colors of Bushroot in person. He saw how much of a coward he was, Liquidator could almost pity him. 

But soon, after being forced to go with him on heists and such (by Negaduck himself), Liquidator saw how he was wrong about Bushroot...sort of. 

He learned that Bushroot was more caring than he originally thought. Though, he cared for his plants above everyone else. He cared for them so much, it was almost endearing. And when Liquidator saw how passionate Bushroot got about his plants, and his career, he almost melted. He loved seeing him so passionate, and not just the stuttering, anxiety-filled mess he usually was.

So maybe Bushroot wasn’t completely a bad person.

And no, he did  _ not _ have feelings for the plant mutant. That would be insane. But yet, he was always happy to cause mayhem upon St. Canard with Bushroot; he was always in a better mood when he was there with him. But how could he fall in love with Bushroot? He’s the complete opposite of him. But he still always wanted to be near him. Always wanted to be sure that he was safe.

Liquidator thought that maybe he should go see Bushroot. He was starting to feel lonely, and he always enjoyed Bushroot’s company-he was quiet.

When Liquidator entered the greenhouse, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Bushroot. Bushroot sat idly on the grass, happily reading a book. Bushroot also had a flower crown on his head, different colorful flowers making it up (Liquidator wondered why  _ today _ he decided to wear that. Because it just made him ten times cuter and a lot harder to talk to him). Bushroot didn’t seem to notice Liquidator enter, because he continued to read his book with a smile on his face.

“Hello there, Bushroot,” Liquidator said, catching his attention. Looking up, Bushroot smiled as he closed his book.

“Oh! H-hi, Bud! What brings you over to my greenhouse?” he asked, getting up to face him.

“Just wanted to visit my favorite client! Brands should always make sure that their consumers are happy,” he said, with a smile. Bushroot smiled at this, blush dusted on his face.

“O-oh. Well, I’m happy to have company! It gets lonely sometimes here, just me and my plants…”

Liquidator sat down next to him. “Well, no fear! Liquidator is here to brighten anyone’s day!” With a smile, Bushroot went back to his book. He was happy with the silence, with just the presence of Liquidator near him. Liquidator however, was not a fan of the quietness.

“I say we go out and do something!” Liquidator began, causing Bushroot to look over. “Act now, for this is your once in a lifetime chance to join the Liquidator in a heist! Don’t worry, it’ll be Darkwing Duck free, guaranteed!”

Bushroot smiled. “Oh? And how is that guaranteed?”

“Because, my sources tell me that our associates Megavolt and Quackerjack are off causing their own mischief, leaving Darkwing to deal with them, leaving us Darkwing free!”

Bushroot gave a smile, and got up. “Y-yeah, let’s go do something! Maybe rob a bank, o-or maybe get some more fertilizer. I’ve actually been meaning to do that...well, whatever we do, I’m sure that we’ll have fun on the date.”

Both villains paused as this came out of Bushroot’s mouth. His face started to grow red, and he did not dare to say anything else. “Oh my god,” he groaned, putting his head into his hands, refusing to look at Liquidator. “I can’t believe I said that! I-t just slipped out... I am so sorry, Bud! I didn’t mean to say that, I-I’m sorry-”

Liquidator laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t mind changing the offer! How about going out to bring some mayhem to St. Canard, as a date!”

Bushroot paused, and looked up to Liquidator, eyes wide. “Wait, really?”

“But hurry, this is a limited time offer! So, what do you say, Reggie?” Bushroot didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but then smiled. 

“I would love to, Buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Liquiroot fic! It's pretty short, but I hope it's good :)  
> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
